


[Podfic] Tell the World I'm Yours

by RsCreighton



Series: [Podfic] All Shook Up [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Falling In Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: It was Eames’ mother who insisted he get a class ring. He should have a memento of his accomplishments in high school, she said.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anatsuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tell The World I'm Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532477) by [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps). 



> Recorded for #ITPE2016 for Anatsuno! 
> 
> Thanks to annejumps for having blanket permission!

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton.

| 

## Tell the World I'm Yours 

  


**Author:** AnneJumps  
  
**Series:** Part Threes of the All Shook Up Series  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Inception  
  
**Pairing:** Arthur/Eames  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** It was Eames’ mother who insisted he get a class ring. He should have a memento of his accomplishments in high school, she said.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bInception%5d%203%20Tell%20The%20World%20I'm%20Yours.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/532477) | **Wordcount:** 2598  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bInception%5d%203%20Tell%20The%20World%20I'm%20Yours.mp3) | **Size:** 9.2 MB | **Duration:** 9:55  
[M4B (COMPLETE SERIES)](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bInception%5d%20All%20Shook%20Up%20Series.m4b) | **Size:** 51 MB | **Duration:** 1:47:15  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
